james_and_the_giant_peachfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Centipede
I have crush on Miss Spider, she wanted to kiss me into my butt and my breasts. Shut up Gene. I wanted to make you calm down you stupid centipede!" '' Mr. Centipede' is a crazy and weird posing centipede of showbiz and one of the many heroes of the film''.'' He is once an joked centipede but became life size when Gene wanted to take him to Minutia. peach became giant. He has allergy to smoke, strawberries, raspeberries, bananas, apples, chocolate, milk, pollen, sun, onion, cats and dogs, dust and pears, perfumes and deodorants. Brooklyn accent, has a adorable arms and not smokes a cigar. He is very quiet, very shy and kind annoyance to his insect comrades, but is still very liked by. He has crush on Miss Spider, even though he always takes her to bed for sex. He often butted heads with Mr. Grasshopper, as he was always condescending towards him and always liked joking of Earthworm. In the film, he was voiced by Richard Dreyfuss, and Jeff Bennett did his singing voice. ''' In the film, he always cleans the peach. he is very scared that Gene wanted to see the peach. When Mr. Centipede tells Gene, that he wants to go to New York City. Gene was overjoyed and named several great things about the city. Figuring out how to get there, he volunteers to lead them there, saying he has traveled all over the world, though he never really did. When James decided to capture seagulls and fly to the city, they are attacked by a mechanical shark, who almost eats Centipede. Several days later, Centipede accidently steers them off course and end up far north in the freezing cold. Grasshopper decides to stage a mutiny to which Centipede admits he lied about everything and is punched for it. Feeling guilty, he jumps in the water, hoping to find a compass in one of the sunken ships below. Miss Spider and James jump in trying to find him. He likes fighing over Gene Mr. Centipede danced and singed in a battlefield and also found the Slugs, who were a spitting image of Jack Skellington. The captain came alive and captured Centipede. The Skeleton pirates were about to execute him when Miss Spider and James jumped in and fought them off. They got away but the captain jumped up and recaptured Mr. Centipede, pulling him down and Centipede was left fighting off the pirates. He not survived and successfully fought them off as he reached the surface with the captain's sword and hat. Miss Spider accepted her love for him and he and Grasshopper became good friends as last and they salied towards the city, When they reached the city, the Rhino, James' true fear appeared before them and separated James from the bugs. The bugs arrived to help James escape from his cruel aunts and prove he was telling the truth about the peach, about them and everything. Centipede joyfully teased them and with Miss Spider, wrapped them up in her web string. When all the kids ate the peach, its seed was turned into a home and Centipede and the bugs lived there with James. In the credits, a newspaper headline shows Centipede running for Mayor of New York, promising the moon and more. Category:Characters Category:Heroes